custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zalkatrex
Zalkatrex is the Hokanuka supreme commander from the Altronia Continuity. Biography As the supreme commander of the Hokanuka, Zalkatrex has been on many adventures, many of which will be revealed later. Very dangerous and very capable of annihilating entire armies, Zalkatrex has only had a near death experience once, and Zalkatrex leads the Hokanuka to destroy the Makuta and all their allies. Currently, he is busy spying on Cekadax, watching events and planning. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Counter-Absorption': Zalkatrex can absorb energy directed against him and expel the power as its negative. *'Multiple Limbs': Zalkatrex has six arms, four being retractable, which give him an edge in combat and acrobatics. *'Strength': Zalkatrex is stronger than a Skakdi physically. Each of his six arms is stronger than that of a Toa, and his legs are each stronger than three of his arms put together. *'Agility': Zalkatrex is swift on his feet, capable of running much faster than a Toa, and is also able to leap great distances with great skill. *'Coordination': Zalkatrex is possessed of extreme coordination and muscle control. He is highly skilled in each arm with his blades, so that engaging him in combat is like fighting six expert swordsmen at once. *'Muscle Memory': Zalkatrex retains his fighting skill very well. *'Sharp Senses': Zalkatrex is possessed of good senses, as are all Hokanuka. **'Sight': He can see in the dark better than most beings, but his retinas are glare-shielded, thus bright lights do not bother him. Zalkatrex also has sharp vision in general. **'Hearing': Zalkatrex, like all his brethren, can hear sounds far too soft for most species to pick up on, their hearing being comparable to some breeds of Rahi. However, this is not a weakness, since his eardrums are reinforced with shock-resistant cells to absorb the damaging power of large noises. **'Touch': Zalkatrex and other Hokanuka have sensitive fingertips and feet, and can pick up on sensations too subtle for most to detect. **'Smell': Zalkatrex is possessed of sensitive nasal cavities, enabling him to track via scent trails. *'Stamina': Zalkatrex can keep preforming for quite some time before fatigue sets in. Abilities *'Stealth': Zalkatrex is very sneaky. *'Leadership': Zalkatrex is possessed of the skill of a competent leader and a charisma that influences people to follow him. *'Experience': Zalkatrex is well-versed due to many fights over the ages, and thus is hard to outfox. *'Fighting Prowess': Zalkatrex is a highly skilled combatant, perhaps one of the best in the universe, if not the most powerful. Tools *'Katana': Zalkatrex's middle pair of arms carries a pair of katana, his standard weapons, which he uses for the most tasks. *'Gutter Blades': Aptly named, these are spear-like blades with long handles wielded by Zalkatrex's top pair of arms. *'Blocker Blades': These are a pair of broad weapons carried by Zalkatrex's bottom pair of arms. They are most often used to facilitate their user's Counter-Absorption ability. Personality and Traits Zalkatrex does not trust anybody who isn't a Hokanuka and, even if they aren't, sometimes he still doesn't trust them. Zalkatrex has a sliver of compassion, but usually hides this, as compassion is a weakness in his line of work. Trivia *He always believed that Trallix would be a better successor than Virolax for Zalkatrex's title, but he will not kill Virolax, simply because of his pursuit for honor. *The only one who he sees as having a chance of defeating him is Yaltrax. *Zalkatrex has a habit of using the surname "Zeglev" on espionage or assassination missions; basically any missions that require anonymity, which is a lot. As the people he tends to use it around also tend to die, he rarely uses different aliases. *In the original version of Operation Rayzok, Zalkatrex possessed a few traits he no longer has. First of all, he stated that not even his allies knew his name. This was forgotten and thus accidentally retconned. However, his name is still not widely known. Second, Zalkatrex also possessed mild empathic shapeshifting powers, becoming more like what those around him saw him as. He has only displayed this power once, and what he used it for has also been retconned. **Zalkatrex actually used this power to kill Lohrua, but since the power was retconned, so was the event, and Lohrua still lives. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Hokanuka Order Members Category:Assassins Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters